


Cyberstalker

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, aka AU where it was David who acted in Cyber stalker, mentions of David's past in the paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: After a passing comment made, Stevie finds out about the one movie David had a part in, a little known Lifetime movie called Cyberstalker. Naturally Stevie and Patrick watch it. To David's chagrin and total embarassment.





	Cyberstalker

David hums, as he finishes up washing his hands before immediately preening himself in the mirror. Ugh, this whole Farmer's Market thing was giving him some serious stress wrinkles. If Patrick were here he'd tease him about 'stress wrinkles not being a thing' except they totally are. He sighed, and tried to get his hair in order when who should enter the bathroom but Antonio...Suddenly the air gets colder and there's a pit growing in his stomach as the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Which is just silly and stupid, because it's not like Antonio's going to murder him or anything. He's played a murderer in a movie once, he'd know if he were in the same room as one. Antonio goes into one of the stalls and honestly David pays no more attention...but a small part of him can't help but be a little smug.

"So, I guess your days of scamming little old ladies is over." Said David, a light smirk on his face.

"Enjoy the victory while it lasts, I'll find something else." Said Antonio, from the stall and David rolls his eyes.

"Y'know Wendy's told me a lot about you, she just can't stop talking about the employee I'm so similar to." Said Antonio, and David chuckled to himself. " Of course I had to google you."

And the smile vanishes, he knows he can easily just leave but...he's rooted to the floor and his jaw goes slack. He shakes his head and clears his throat.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear on the internet." Said David, leaning in close to the mirror to fix a stray eyebrow hair.

"David Rose, son of business mogul John Rose and actress Moira Rose." Said Antonio, and David clenches his hands into fists and his jaw tightens as Antonio just keeps on talking." Acted in a few bit parts here and there but had a main role in one movie. Dated...oh my that's quite a list, but none of them ever lasted did they. Hm, wonder why? Have been to rehab, quite a few DUIs, huh...it says here you almost overdosed on painkillers...Oh David, your last relationship was a heartbreaking one wasn't it. There's a whole article about an abu-"

"Is there a point to this? Because you're basically telling me stuff I already know." Said David, arms folded over his chest as he turned around. It was creepy enough that Antonio was spouting off all these things from David's past he did not want this cheap knock-off to go into detail about an especially dark part of his past.

"Just saying, you portray yourself as some sort of saint, a knight in tacky sweaters. But that's not really who you are is it?" Asked Antonio, as he came out of the stall. The man looked at David up and down. "I've got some skeletons hiding in my closet as well, so...maybe we are alike."

"First of all, this sweater is not tacky and it's worth more than that two dollar hoodie you're wearing. Secondly, I'm not anything like you." Said David, immediately shaking his head.

"Sure you're not. People don't change, you don't actually care about Wendy, or your little friend...or even your partner I bet. They're just stepping stones for you, to use until you get your riches back. Trapped in a family that casts a large shadow over you, having everything taken away from you. In short..you are very much like me David. The only difference is, I'm not soft and weak like you" Said Antonio reaching over and lightly booping David's nose.

"K, lets uh let's clear something up here. I would never intentionally hurt someone like you did. Maybe I'm not the nicest person...but I'm a good person. I care about the people around me, even if I don't show it. They're not just stepping stones to me, I care about Wendy and Stevie and Patrick especially." Said David, before looking at him up and down. "You're just a cheap knockoff who thinks he's better than the real thing but...is just not. I'm not mad at you though...I just feel sorry for you. Your life must be sad and empty, that you feel the need to do this. Or maybe you just wanted to make a quick buck, I don't fucking know, but you should rethink some decisions and make better choices. "

David catches the sneer and the hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Stevie is right outside, you punch me and she's coming in guns blazing. In which case I will pray for you, because you will not survive that onslaught. She's tiny but she's scary." Said David, Antonio opened the door and there infact was Stevie who just smiled and gave a little wave. "Oh you thought I was joking? No I'm serious. Stevie will kick your ass."

"I know how to hide bodies too, so if you even think of coming after David, I will find you and I will hacksaw your body into tiny little pieces and bury your body in the fucking ground so deep they will never be able to find you." Said Stevie, and David's eye's widened because holy shit Stevie he didn't think she was going to go that far...it was clear however that Antonio was going to shit himself because he scurried away like the cockroach he was. So he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I didn't think you were going to scare him that bad...but thank you." Said David smiling at Stevie, who scoffed slightly.

"Well I mean, I couldn't just let my best friend get hurt now could I?" She asked, making him smile softly. Immediately however she clears her throat, she's not going to bring up the things Antonio mentioned. At least the more serious things, if David was going to tell her he would have. That doesn't mean she isn't going to bring up one thing though. "So you were in a movie?"

"Ughhh please don't mention the monstrosity that is Cyberstalker in my presence." Said David in annoyance. His eyes widened when he realized that she was now infact googling said movie. "DON'T GOOGLE IT!"

"I'm sorry you were in a Lifetime movie?" She teases, and he flushes pink as she's trying not to laugh. " I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh...no actually I do mean to laugh."

"Ok, it was a tastefully done film about the dangers of online predators. " Said David, Steve raised her brows and looked at him as if saying 'Are you serious?'

"It has a 3.9/10 on IMDB and 79% of people like it according to Google." She replied.

"See? Clearly there-" And David's eyes widen when he hears the beginnings of the trailer playing. Stevie covered her mouth with her hand, holding David back with one hand as he immediately reached for her phone as she tried to see. "Stevie! Stevie stop! Oh my God!"

Immediately David cringed once he saw his part show up in the trailer and Stevie's jaw dropped slightly.

"I have to show this to Patrick." She replied softly.

"You will not show that to Patrick." Said David, when she sent him the link making him groan immediately. "OhmyGod!"

"He wants to watch it." She said, and David groaned lightly. Fuck this was embarrassing, that was the movie that officially killed his acting career before it had even begun. Ok maybe that was a little dramatic but still. He could not believe that they were going to do this. He looked up, as Stevie blinked innocently well as innocent as she could muster. "We could all watch it together."

"Fine, but only if we get to watch a Sandra Bullock movie after." He replied and she smirked.

"Look who's learning how to compromise." She teased. "Don't worry, Patrick's at the conference so you have a few days to prepare yourself mentally."

"Which I'm going to need." Said David, and she arched a brow at him.

"It's not that bad is it?" Asked Stevie, and David made a face because...it is that bad. She smiles and goes back to the booth, leaving David there. He sighed, god he was going to get even more 'stress wrinkles' immediately his phone buzzes and it's Patrick.

Patrick: You didn't tell me you were a movie star.

David: It was one movie! Also you and Stevie are awful for making me relive it.

Patrick: I'm sure your performance was nothing short of Oscar worthy.

Patrick's teasing him which only makes him blush harder. He sighed, and shook his head trying to disguise the smile on his face. He says that now though, wait until he sees the um spectacular performances of everyone in that movie.

David: It was, I was the only one actually trying, I carried that whole movie.

Patrick: Can't wait to see it.

Wait no fuck, curse his stupid fucking lack of no filter. He goes back to the booth, and Stevie holds up her phone to him. He looks and sees a picture of a thirteen year old girl, in a cheerleading outfit with her long black hair in twin ponytails and wearing braces. Closer inspection shows the little preteen is in fact...oh God. He chuckles and looks at Stevie, who bites her lip and looks away.

" I asked my sister to send me some pics from cheer camp." She replied, and David laughed. "Look I was thirteen."

"And you look so precious." He teases, making her stifle a chuckle. "So you never told me you were a cheerleader."

"My sister wanted to go to cheer camp, but my parents didn't want her to go alone so I had to go. Thus I went to cheer camp, and was a cheerleader in middle school...also your boyfriend sent this. " She said, before showing David a picture of Patrick in hockey gear with longer curlier hair. He gasped and bit his lip. Because he looked so cute! Stevie smiled and shrugged. "I figured since we were dredging up something embarrassing from your past..it's only fair that we do the same."

"I appreciate it...Do you think we could bring back that look though?" He's teasing as he takes Stevie's hair and pretends to make ponytails with them. She narrows her eyes slightly, but he knows she's teasing just as much as he is.

A couple days later, Patrick returns and now suddenly David is once again unsure about this whole thing. He's sandwiched between them, with pizza and an array of other snacks..and wine out infront of them.

"Ok, so before we start who did you play?" Asked Stevie.

"Jack Dayton. He's also...spoiler alert the stalker. I don't even feel bad for spoiling that for you. That's how much I hate this movie." Said David. Patrick chuckled as he looked at David, it was kind of cute seeing him so flustered like this. He gently kisses David's cheek making his cheeks flush even worse.

The movie itself is atrocious from the get go. Patrick pauses it not even 49 seconds in and he leans in to the screen slightly before looking at David.

"Did you seriously have a stunt double for typing?" Asked Patrick incredulously.

"I had my reasons!" Exclaimed David.

"Ok and care to share those reasons?" Asked Patrick.

"Nope," Said David making his boyfriend chuckle.

"Ok, so could they not find anyone better? Because those are the hands of a 50 year old man and look nothing like yours." Said Stevie, which made David shrug because ok yeah she did have a point actually. They continued to press play and when the stalker was in Aiden's room David grabbed the nearest pillow he groaned and hugged it burying his face in embarrassment.

"Oh wow David you're caressing everything so...huh." Said Patrick covering his mouth.

"Yes David lay on that bed and fluff that...oh and now you're sniffing it." Said Stevie, David groaned and chuckled as he reached over and took a sip of his wine. Mostly, he's just barely watching listening to Patrick and Stevie tear the damn thing to shreds. Thirteen minutes in and there he is. Immediately, Patrick and Stevie take out their phones and take a picture.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed David.

"What? David you look so precious." Teased Patrick. "In your flat hair, glasses and buttonup."

"Oh my God he looks like Clark Kent!" Exclaimed Stevie.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Said Patrick, and David was seriously starting to wonder what on Earth he did to be treated this way by the two people he cared most about in this world. "Also did you even know what you were saying?"

"Nope I did not know anything, just read the script. Though I will admit that it made me feel incredibly smart, I remember saying the lines to mess with Alexis just to see if she knew anything about what I was talking about. " Said David with a small laugh.

"Well whoever wrote this script knows nothing about technology. None of this tech stuff you're saying is true." Said Patrick.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't write it." Said David, making Patrick laugh. Stevie knitted her brow and tilted her head to the side.

"Hey I have a question...how much older than Mischa Barton are you?" Asked Stevie curiously.

"Not by much." Said David not wanting to give his real age away.

"Well because you look like you're the same age as her in this, and unless they want us to buy that you're a 50 year old man with really good skincare...your character would have had to be a teenager to have done all that in the beginning...and that was not a teenager." Said Stevie.

"Just...don't overthink it, it's a bad lifetime movie." Said David, with a shrug.

"Can I just say though glasses kind of suit you." Said Patrick, as he looked at David on the screen. His boyfriend looked at him and bit his lip slightly making Patrick lift an eyebrow. "Do you wear glasses and have never told me about them?"

"I wear contacts actually. Sometimes when my eyes get tired, or when I'm too lazy to put on my contacts I'll put them on. Ever since I came here though, I try not to use them too much." Said David, prompting the other two to look at him curiously. He smiled and went over to his bag. He always carried his glasses with him just incase, they paused the movie and David took out his contacts and put them in their container before putting on his glasses.

"Wow, you look great." Said Patrick with a tender smile.

David smiled and looked away slightly.

"Is this fulfilling some sort of secret kink for you Mr. Brewer?" Teased David, Stevie giggled as Patrick looked away blushing now. David went over and kissed Patrick, who kissed back and smiled at him. "Ok, I'll go put these away and put my contacts back in. Because with this movie, I am liable to throw these at the tv."

They play the movie, as David goes to put in his contacts back in, once again snarking at what's playing out on screen. David sits back down, and takes a slice of pizza.

"I'm sorry how the hell does that thing work?" Asked Stevie.

"What's the matter do you not understand my ingenious invention?" Teased David.

"Nope." She replied making him chuckle. The rest of the movie is filled with Patrick and Stevie joking and making fun of the cringy dialogue, poor acting, and wooden delivery. David mostly had a lot to say about the film's aesthetics. Albeit with some cute anecdotes here and there about behind the scenes. Then came...oh fuck. This scene.

"Is there nothing more artistic than to love others David?" Teased Stevie.

"Shut up and drink your wine." Said David, making the other two chuckle. Then came...the fucking taser. David covered his face as the others sat there in disbelief at what they were witnessing.

"Well at least we know you're handy with a taser." Said Stevie lightly.

"Yeah maybe we should-"

"I will tase both of you." Said David making the other two laugh.

"Oh damn! He's got a gun now!" Exclaimed Patrick.

"Get her David, she..wait why are you running up the stairs!" Exclaimed Stevie.

"Oh are you guys having fun? Is this fun for you?" Asked David, to which they both nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"Loads of fun."

"You're both awful people." Said David, and then...oh fuck the rest of this.

"Did you just want her to love you David?" Asked Stevie, as she looked up at David who bit his lip and buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment.

"Well it's the only thing he's ever asked of her." Said Patrick.

"He just wanted to be loved, and everyone was in the way." Said Stevie sarcastically, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah...he he wants to give her happiness."Said Patrick, David shook his head and playfully smacked the both of them with the pillow. "Oh my God! Man down! Man down!"

"Ah! It's Dayton! He lives!" Exclaimed Stevie. David laughed and the three of them erupted into laughter. David groaned once more and they gasped as they saw Dayton's last moments which were a little disturbing and then it kind of wasn't fun anymore. Because yeah Dayton was a fictional character who murdered people played by their very much alive friend. But it was still a little...disturbing seeing the image of David on a screen clutching where he'd been shot. David looked at the other two, and immediately tried to make some light of it.

"That is the worst death scene I have ever seen. I could have done way better, I don't even look like I'm dying." Said David softly, Patrick looked at him and David smiled softly kissing him once more.

"So...wait is that a sequel hook?" Asked Stevie.

"Yes, as if this movie would be good enough to warrant a part two. So...there you go, that is Cyberstalker." Said David, as the end credits started rolling.

"Why did you do this movie?" Asked Stevie curiously.

"Because I foolishly thought it would be good...I should have known better, and after that movie I decided to never try acting again. A year later I opened my art galleries." He replied.

"Well it was very eventful." Said Patrick, as he held David's hand.

"Now...why don't we cleanse our palates with something more tasteful." Said David as he held up the Lake House. After the movie, it was getting pretty late so Stevie decided to head out. David sighed, as he removed his sweater revealing an undershoot and put on some sweatpants. When he saw his boyfriend looking at him. He smirked and went over to him. "Shall we?"

"Is it what you ask of me?" He teased.

"It's all I've ever asked of you." Teased David, making Patrick chuckle.

"Well how could I refuse then?" He asked, and David smiled. Patrick gently wrapped his arms around David's waist kissing him tenderly only pulling away as the other man removed his shirt. Fingers gently traced over the smooth skin, as Patrick's hands roamed beneath the waistband and David made a small surprised moan as Patrick cupped his ass. they removed their clothes and immediately ventured under the covers. David wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck smiling as they made out before he felt Patrick's cock enter him. David groaned in pleasure, as Patrick took charge and they made love. Finally however, they laid in bed with David nestled in Patrick's arms with his back pressed against Patrick's chest. He pauses and wakes up to the sound of small grunts of pain and he looks back to see Patrick furrowing his brow. He rolls over and gently wakes him.

"Patrick? Are you ok?" Asked David softly as Patrick woke up and sighed as relief washed over him.

"I'm fine I just...had a bad dream." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked David gently placing a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"I um...I know it was just a movie, but seeing you like that...bleeding and dying I just...I don't want to ever see you like that. On the ground and in pain and and...I saw that. Um Stevie told me what happened at the Farmer's Market and and I just pictured this asshole with a gun...and he shot you and-" He lets that trail off but David can see the worry still on his face.

"Patrick...it's ok. Trust me, Stevie scared the shit out of him so I doubt he'll be showing up to hurt me anytime soon. I'm so sorry, that you saw that. But I promise, it was only a dream, brought on by a very bad movie. I'm as far as I know perfectly healthy, I look both ways when I cross the street, I will not be dying for a long time." Said David softly. Patrick looked at David, who hugged him and kissed him. Patrick held David as though he was the most precious thing. Even so...he was content. All was well.

The next day though.

"Oh my God Stop." Said David, as he was fixing the display at the store.

"Please David, it's the only thing I've ever wanted."

"Stop."

"Just sweep the floors, please...give me that happiness."

"I will tase you!"

Patrick laughed, and David rolled his eyes affectionately as he smiled softly at him.


End file.
